


Reunion

by thetalungbarrow



Series: Shenanigans at House Lungbarrow [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Absolute Twink!Theta Sigma, Anal Sex, BDSM, Brother/Brother Incest, Dildos, Dom/sub, Don't look at me like that it's canon, Lungbarrow, M/M, Otherstide, Restraints, Safeword Use, Sibling Incest, Whipping, Younger Male/Older Male, sentient furniture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetalungbarrow/pseuds/thetalungbarrow
Summary: Theta Sigma is allowed to have a holiday from the Academy to visit his House during Otherstide.Braxiatel has missed him very much.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so nervous about posting this bc this is the first doctor x brax fic on ao3 dhsdhshdhsdh anyways
> 
> also YES the sentient furniture IS canon take it up w/ mark platt not me

It was an agony the likes of which Theta Sigma had not faced before.

He greeted every member of his Family personally, spouting polite platitudes. Most of them matched his politeness, but some, such as Innocet and Quences, had a twinkle in their eye that indicated they knew Theta disliked this custom as much as they themselves did.

The one person who Theta really wanted to talk to was hovering at the back of the room, stolidly ignoring Theta’s attempts to catch his attention. Theta attempted to establish a psychic connection, but was promptly repelled. He glared, and Braxiatel turned away to speak to a Cousin.   

He was purposefully wearing the most provocative outfit possible, in every sense of the word. Provocative for the rest of his family because it was from Earth, and provocative for Braxiatel because his leather trousers hugged his arse and crotch in a way that he’d expected Braxiatel  to fall at his feet for. Theta leaned against the wall and scowled, scarlet-painted lips pouting sullenly. 

“Why do you look like an Earthling whore?” said an irritatingly familiar voice behind him. Theta let out a long sigh.

“Because I _am_ a whore, Glospin,” he said without turning round, hand sliding slowly down his hip. He finally turned, looking at his Cousin from under his lashes. “Didn’t you realise?”

Glospin scoffed. “Who are you trying to seduce? We don’t have any visitors here.”

Theta took a slow step forward, hips swinging slightly. His index finger landed on Glospin’s chest. “Who said I need them?”

Glospin made a disgusted noise in the back of his throat. “Stop trying to antagonise me, Snail.”

Theta’s hand dropped from Glospin’s chest, and he scowled. “Only Innocet, Quences and Brax are allowed to call me that,” he said haughtily, “and perhaps Maljamin, if he hasn’t annoyed me that day. _You_ certainly are not.” He purposefully brushed past Glospin, psychic field questing out just enough to sense Glospin’s emotions, and felt a burst of arousal from him. Theta turned his head and smirked at him with satisfaction, and Glospin flushed, eyes narrowing.

“I hate you,” he hissed. “You’re a perverse, disgusting little - ”

“ _I’m_ not the one who just got turned on by his Cousin,” said Theta smugly, tucking a lock of golden hair behind his ear.

Leaving Glospin spluttering behind him, Theta sauntered up to Braxiatel, who feigned surprise as he looked up at him. “Theta Sigma! Bright Otherstide and a felicitous - ”

“Oh, no need for all of that,” said Theta, smiling sweetly. “Can I just have a word with you upstairs, Braxiatel?”

“Hmmm, I don’t know,” said Braxiatel, glancing over to Maljamin, who he’d been talking to when Theta had barged in. “I have things to do – admin work on my Collection, and so forth - ”

_“Now, Irving!”_

Braxiatel gave Maljamin an apologetic look, and smiled indulgently down at Theta. “Alright, let’s get going then.”

“Don’t patronise me like a child,” hissed Theta as they made their way to the staircase.

“Then don’t act like a little brat,” said Braxiatel smoothly. Theta ground his teeth together, and didn’t say anything until they were in his room.

He shut the door, rounding on Braxiatel furiously. “What is _wrong_ w -”

Braxiatel pushed him against the wall, kissing him deeply, and Theta immediately melted beneath him. “Missed you,” Braxiatel murmured against his lips.

Theta reared his head back, breaking the kiss. “Why were you acting like such a Dalekfucker, then?” he snarled, biting down hard on Braxiatel’s lower lip.

Brax let out a groan, grinding against his thigh. He was already half-hard, and Theta’s cloud of irritation was pierced by a bolt of satisfaction that he could have such an effect on him. “Why?” repeated Theta snappishly.

“Because look at you,” said Braxiatel, voice like molasses-drenched velvet. “You’re so adorable when you’re angry like this.”

“Adorable?” snarled Theta. “Is _this_ adorable, Braxiatel?” His hand went between Braxiatel’s legs, squeezing hard, and Brax let out a high-pitched noise that could only be described as a squeal.

“Theta,” whined Braxiatel, hand carding through Theta’s thick blond curls. “My beautiful baby brother.” His neck arched backwards slightly, hands gripping Theta’s waist. “God, I’ve missed you so much. I’m sorry for annoying you, but I knew you’d be all sweet and I wanted you to be… be like this.”

Theta cocked his head, and smiled slyly. “Because you want to punish me,” he purred, an onyx-black acrylic nail trailing slowly down Braxiatel’s cheek.

“That’s right,” whispered Braxiatel. He pressed a kiss to the side of Theta’s neck, and then took his skin between his teeth gently before biting down hard. Theta whined, and the arousal that had until now been mere background radiation now hit him like a gamma ray. Braxiatel pulled away and gave him a slow smirk. “And don’t think I didn’t notice you flirting with Glospin before.”

Theta gave a light laugh. “You know I was only doing that because he hates the fact that he’s attracted to me.”

“You go way too far to antagonise him,” said Braxiatel. “You’d fuck him if you knew it would send him in a pit of self-loathing afterwards.”

“I wouldn’t fuck anyone but you,” said Theta, fluttering his eyelashes at him.

“Oh?” said Braxiatel, a dangerous note entering his tone. “Not even your handsome roommate? The genius little Oakdown scion?”

“Don’t call him a genius, you’ll just encourage him.”

“It’s not like he can hear you,” said Braxiatel. “ And you’re avoiding the question.”

“Fine,” said Theta, tossing his hair. “I slept with him a couple of times.”

Braxiatel slammed his lips into his, shoving him harder against the wall. His tongue flicked inside Theta’s mouth and moved against Theta’s, hard and desperate, as though he was determined to remind Theta who he belonged to.

“Koschei’s a pretty little thing,” said Braxiatel when he finally pulled away. “You should invite him round. We could take turns on him, or I could take his arse while you take his mouth…”

Theta gave a tiny little whine of arousal. “Br-Braxiatel…”

“Get on your knees,” demanded Brax.

Theta hastened to obey, knees hitting the floor so hard pain jolted up his leg, and Braxiatel reached down and stroked his curls like Theta used to pet the tafelshrews he rescued from Glospin’s traps when he was a kid. His hand trailed down, tracing Theta’s lower lip. Theta’s mouth parted, and he slowly sucked Braxiatel’s finger inside his mouth, maintaining eye contact as he hollowed his cheeks far more than necessary, emphasising his high cheekbones. He licked the pad of his finger, and Braxiatel let out a ragged breath.

“Fuck me,” breathed Theta, his red lipstick smeared around his mouth and Brax’s finger, kohl-rimmed eyes staring up at him beseechingly.

“Ah ah ah,” said Braxiatel warningly, “don’t try and speed up your own pleasure, slut. Do your job, you seemed eager enough getting on your knees.”

Theta licked his lips and lunged forward, parting his robes only to have them come back and hit him in the face. He made a noise of annoyance, looking up. “Take them off,” he whined.

Braxiatel unfastened the brass collar, dropping it carelessly on the floor, and Theta looked back up at him, making a hum of approval. “The lack of that stupid collar reminds me of how much Lungbarrow colours suit you,” he said, stroking the gold-trimmed velvet robes. “Turns me on.”

“Don’t I always turn you on?” said Braxiatel, voice dangerously low.

“Not always,” said Theta coyly. “Maybe you need to try a bit harder.”

“Now you’re the one trying to antagonise me,” said Braxiatel.

“ _You_ were trying to antagonise me so I’d be bratty and you’d have to punish me, except you haven’t done anything yet,” pouted Theta, and Braxiatel actually let out a little growl before picking him up and throwing him on the bed, which made a small noise of disapproval.

“Shut up,” snapped Braxiatel at it. “The last time I want to remember that this house has sentient furniture is when I’m about to fuck my little brother.” He pulled two pairs of handcuffs and some lube from a chest of drawers, which initially refused to open until Braxiatel threatened to turn it into firewood. They were black leather, lined with thick fur; they used to have regular metal ones until Theta, predictably, kicked up a fuss.

“Roll over,” demanded Brax, and Theta hastened to obey, already holding his arms out and placing his wrists on the bedpost, which attempted to bend away from him with the limited mobility that it had until Theta slapped it warningly.

“I got a new toy while you were away,” said Braxiatel against his ear as he fastened him to the bedposts, holding him down by the back of his neck when he tried to look round. “It’s a surprise.” He pressed a kiss to Theta’s neck. “Remember your safeword?”

“Magenta.”

“Good boy,” said Brax, and Theta gave a little gasp as he felt something blunt and cool, like glass, pressing at his entrance.

“Not going to stretch me out a little first?” he asked.

“No,” said Braxiatel simply. “You’ve been naughty, Theta Sigma. Besides, I’m sure your little friend did that just before you left the Academy.”

“I haven’t slept with the Master in - ” Theta closed his mouth with such force his teeth clacked together.

“ _The Master?_ You call him the fucking _Master?”_

“I-I… not just me, all the Deca calls him it, it’s his r-renegade name.”

“He’s not a renegade!”

“Yet.”

“Do _you_ have a renegade name?”

“No,” said Theta, far too quickly. “Look, stop talking about this, just fuck me -”

“I’ll stop talking about it if you remember that your only Master here is _me._ Say it.” He shoved the first couple of inches of the dildo inside him, and Theta let out a cry. “Who’s your Master?”

“You,” breathed Theta. “You’re my master, Bra- _ah!”_ This last exclamation came after Braxiatel pushed the dildo in to the hilt, and he let out a long, drawn-out whine. Braxiatel waited for a moment to get Theta accustomed to the girth, and then began thrusting it in and out. The glass had an array of differently sized bumps along its surface, and the sensation was almost overwhelming. His hips jolted, and he ground his swollen cock against the mattress, his quick breaths punctuated with sharp, breathy moans.

“You like that?” whispered Braxiatel, and Theta nodded eagerly. “Let me show you what the other end does.” He pulled it out, Theta making a wordless noise of protest that was sharply cut off as a multi-tailed whip lashed across his buttocks.

“Ah,” exclaimed Theta, “a dildo that’s also a whip… that’s wonderful, Brax - ” He gasped as Braxiatel gave him another lash, the thin leather tendrils leaving angry red lines over his arse.

“I don’t want you to think it _wonderful,”_ snarled Braxiatel. “This is your punishment, little brother.” He brought the whip down again, and this time he broke the skin, leaving a thin trail of blood in the lash’s wake. Theta screamed, and Braxiatel quickly pushed his face into the pillow, muffling him. “Bite it,” he said, and Theta quickly obeyed. Braxiatel glanced nervously towards the door, even though he knew the rooms were near-soundproof and so far apart that there was pretty much little chance anyone would hear them.

When Theta heard the whip whistling through the air, he tensed, pillow falling from his mouth. “ _Magenta!”_

Braxiatel only just managed to stop his hand in time, the whip clattering to the floor. “Do you want the handcuffs off?”

“No,” said Theta, “I’m sorry, I just - ”

“Hey,” said Braxiatel softly, turning Theta’s head gently to the side so he could look at him in the eyes, “you don’t ever need to apologise for using the safeword. Okay?”

“Okay,” smiled Theta, tilting his head upwards as Braxiatel leaned in for a kiss, arm draped around him.

Suddenly, his face darkened. “Does Koschei give you shit for using the safeword? Is that why?”

“No!” yelped Theta. “No, Koschei would never do that.”

“Good,” said Braxiatel lowly, “otherwise I’d have to pay a little visit to House Oakdown.”

“I like it when you go into protective big brother mode,” said Theta, looking up at him from under his eyelashes. “I still remember when you forced Glospin to regenerate so he’d stop bullying me. Quences was _furious.”_

“But not for long,” laughed Braxiatel. “Quences adores you. If I hadn’t done it, he would have.”

“Hopefully he doesn’t adore me _quite_ as much as you do, or we may have a little problem,” said Theta teasingly, and Braxiatel smirked. He opened the bedside table, taking out a small metal case with Circular Gallifreyan engraved on it in gold. He opened it, handing one of the thin little papers inside to Theta, which he dutifully dissolved under his tongue. Immediately, he felt numbness over his buttocks and a little sensation of tingling that indicated his flesh was knitting together, as well as over his index finger where he’d accidentally burned himself yesterday with a soldering laser trying to improve his sonic screwdriver. He felt Braxiatel’s cool hand sliding over one of his buttocks, and he let out a small sigh. “Please,” he whispered.

“Please what?” purred Braxiatel, finger edging teasingly close to the cleft between his buttocks.

Theta whined again, hips bucking. “ _Fuck me.”_

“You sure you don’t want these handcuffs off?” he asked, tracing the line around his wrists.

“Why do you keep asking me that?” said Theta. “They’re psychically operated.”

“Nothing wrong with a bit of double-checking,” replied Braxiatel. “Its psychic capability may have malfunctioned, you know?”

“I appreciate your concern,” said Theta, craning round to look at him with a dazzling smile. “Now fuck me.”

Braxiatel’s hand gently circled Theta’s throat, thumb and forefinger pressing in lightly, warningly. “Want to add anything to that?”

“I…” There was confusion in Theta’s tone. “…Please?”

“Please _what?”_

“Sir,” said Theta with sudden clarity, “please fuck me, sir.” He hesitated, taking a breath. “Big brother, I need your cock, _please -_ ”

The head of Braxiatel’s cock rubbed over his entrance and then pushed up, and Theta let out a scream that was quickly muffled by Brax’s hand, Theta’s wrists pulling the chains on the handcuffs taut. Braxiatel’s hand threaded through his hair, fingers curling and giving a tentative, questioning pull. In response, Theta let out a whine, hips bucking, and Braxiatel pulled harder, Theta’s neck arching backwards as his movements increased, the headboard rhythmically hitting the wall.

Suddenly, Theta’s whines became more high-pitched and, recognising the signs, Brax pulled out. Theta gave a noise of irritation, and said, “What - ”

“Now, now,” said Braxiatel sharply. “It’s not your place to question your master, is it, little brother?”

“No, sir,” whimpered Theta, “sorry, sir.” His breath caught as Braxiatel’s lips skimmed across the side of Theta’s throat before he sucked hard, biting down on his skin, and Theta gripped the sheets so hard he could feel his nails digging into his palm even through the fabric. Without warning, he shoved back in with such force Theta’s head nearly hit the wall, and trembled as Brax began to slowly stroke him, at half the speed he was pounding him into the mattress, which was somehow even more frustrating than if he hadn’t touched him at all. As Brax gave particularly vicious thrust a particularly vicious thrust to his prostate, Theta’s body shivered before he released onto the silken sheets, the navy-gold colours of House Lungbarrow. Brax’s hand reached underneath him, fingers trailing through the pearly-white viscous fluid on the sheets before pushing his index and middle finger through Theta’s cherry-coloured lips, and he sucked at them greedily, tongue lapping at his own cum as though it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever tasted.

Brax growled lowly, hips snapping forward one last time before Theta felt his brother spurt inside him, and he whined, gripping the duvet with such force his knuckles turned white. “Braxiatel,” he whimpered, his already-spent cock somehow managing to twitch to something that was not quite semi-hardness, but was perhaps quarter-hardness. He pushed his cheek into the pillow, making a noise that was alarmingly similar to a purr.

Brax pulled out, and Theta immediately unlocked the psychically-operated handcuffs and rolled on his back, arms curling around Brax and drawing him down to the mattress. “Love you,” murmured Theta.

“I love you too,” said Brax against his neck, hand stroking through Theta’s hair gently. “And Theta?”

“Yeah?”

“Happy Loomsday.”


End file.
